1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image management system, a communication terminal, a communication system, an image management method and a computer readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute a process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems that perform a telephone call, a video conference or the like via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing travel costs and time of parties. In such a communication system when communication starts between communication terminals, content data such as image data or sound data are sent/received, thereby realizing communication between bases. Moreover, in order to perform the communication between bases smoothly, a method for sharing other content between bases in addition to content for a telephone call has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4241053 discloses a method for controlling a session so as to send/receive sounds to/from a terminal device of a communication partner, and furthermore for controlling a session so as to send/received images or handwritten data to/from the terminal device of the communication partner, thereby realizing voice sound with indicating images.
Moreover, Japanese Patent No. 4241053 discloses a terminal device provided with a secondary storage device including a non-volatile memory such as a flash memory or a hard disk. The secondary storage device stores data such as handwritten data that is not desired to be lost even when the power is turned off.